In the last several years, virtual reality applications have received increasing attention. Virtual reality applications involve technologies that immerse the user in a different environment. In some applications, the user wears a head mounted display (HMD) device. Examples of such devices include the Samsung Gear VR® and the Oculus Rift®. Typically, when users wear such devices, their eyes are completely covered. The HMD device includes an interior screen that displays images and animation for the user. The images give the user the impression that they have been transported into a virtual environment.
A variety of applications have been contemplated for such HMD devices. For example, HMD devices can be used for entertainment applications, such as games in which the user can explore a virtual, fantastical world, and “teleimmersion” applications where the user is transported to another real world location. There are ongoing efforts to develop additional applications for HMD devices.